Assassin Canarrow: New Year's Eve
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa ring in the new year together.


**Hi there. I'm sorry I took so long to create a new Assassin Canarrow fic. I have no excuse except that I was lazy. But I'm back for now and this one shot will involve Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa ringing in the New Year together. I had sent this one and another Canarrow story challenge, the Canarrow one being the same theme but with only Oliver and Sara ringing in the New Year together, to three other authors. But two of them said no and I've yet to hear from the third author. Therefore, I've decided to go ahead and do the Assassin Canarrow one shot myself. But I'll leave the Canarrow one shot in which Oliver and Sara ring in the New Year for someone else to use. But if none of you want to pick it up after three weeks, I'll also just do that one myself. I hope you all like this one. And now ladies and gentlemen, on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They are the property of DC, the CW, Warner Brothers, and its showrunners.**

It was New Year's Eve, and Oliver with his girlfriends Sara and Nyssa were standing together while holding their glasses of bubbling champagne as they waited for midnight to approach.

"It's been a very interesting year so far hasn't it?", Sara asked her two companions whom she loved dearly while watching the seconds on the clock pass.

"It most certainly has been beloved", Nyssa replied with a smile. "And while the three of us have had our struggles and tribulations, we've always gotten through them together."

"I agree my loves, and having the two of you in my lives is the best thing I could have asked for", added Oliver while hugging the two women he loved close to him. He then turned his eyes to the clock and noticed that the minute hand had moved, making the time 11:59 p.m., one minute before the new year would begin. Sara and Nyssa also turned their eyes to the clock and also noticed that only sixty seconds were left before midnight.

"It's almost time isn't it Oli"?", Sara asked her boyfriend with eager anticipation in her voice. "Almost time for us to say goodbye to the old year and to say hello to the new year."

"Yes it is Sara", he responded. "And let's hope that the new year will be even better than the last."

"Amen to that", Nyssa agreed while watching as the second hand finally reached the fifty seconds mark, prompting her, Oliver, and Sara to begin the countdown simultaneously.

" _10"_

" _9"_

" _8"_

" _7"_

" _6"_

" _5"_

" _4"_

" _3"_

" _2"_

" _1"_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", they all shouted happily, after which they lifted the glasses they were holding and, after toasting each other, moved the glasses towards their mouths and quickly downed their champagne. Afterwards, Oliver took Sara in his arms and kissed her passionately, which she happily returned, then turned and did the same to Nyssa, which she also returned happily, followed by her and Sara engaging in their own passionate kiss as they all rang in the new year.

"Its official guys, we've definitely entered the new year", Sara said after she and Nyssa broke apart. "And considering what we do at night, it's probably going to be as interesting and eventful as the preceding year, with plenty of triumphs and tragedies to go with it."

"You're probably right beloved", Nyssa responded, fully agreeing with her girlfriend. "But no matter what happens, whether good or bad, I do not doubt that the three of us will always remain together, just as we were in the past year, will be this year, and will continue to be in all of the years to come."

"And together, the three of us will be able to overcome any adversity that's hurled our way", Oliver added with firm conviction while gazing lovingly into the eyes of his two girlfriends. "Our love for each other sustaining us as it always has been." After saying that, Oliver held his arms out wide, his unspoken request accepted as Sara and Nyssa moved towards him, allowing him to pull them into his embrace. As the night wore on, the three of them continued to stand contentedly and hold each other close, grateful for everything they had, for all of their friends, for the fact that they were allowed to experience a new year, and most importantly, for the fact that that were able to experience it together.

 **The End**

 **A/N Even though I took a long time to write my latest story in my ongoing Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Oliver/Sara) and Canarrow (Oliver/Sara) series, I have no intention of stopping my mission to bring those pairings to the forefront with a total of 1,000 on this site as a whole, especially since we have enough Olicity already (over 1,000), along with my goal to create a huge Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fandom that rivals Olicity in scope and scale. This is part of the whole purpose of this project, including to give the "Arrow" showrunners these pairings for them to replace Olicity with if it ends on canon. But I really need help from all of you who like these pairings and support my stories in this series. I ask you all to please join me, along with the other few authors who've agreed to join me, in filling this site with a multitude of Assassin Canarrow and Canarrow stories. PLEASE help me reach the 1,000** **th** **mark since I can't do it alone, especially if you want to see Olicity on canon replaced with either Assassin Canarrow or Canarrow if it ends and don't want Oliver to be with Laurel. And your stories can be whatever length you want, whether multi chaptered, one shots, or drabbles.**

 **Here's my new Assassin Canarrow story challenge for whoever wants to use it: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa give their 12 year old son "the talk". What happens is that their son asks where babies come from and what a 'french kiss' is ( heard that second part from someone at school), and after getting over the shock of their son's questions, they discuss them privately and decide their son is ready for "the talk", especially since he'll soon be entering his teen years. So Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa sit him down, and, after telling him that their discussion must remain between the four of them and in the privacy of their home, give him "the talk" without holding back anything, answering both questions. They also tell him that "the act" is also for loving adult couples who're committed to each other and is a very pleasurable experience for them and something he'll get to experience when he has his own wife or fiancée.**

 **If any of you want any story ideas, please just go to my profile page and you'll find them at the ending of each of my Assassin Canarrow stories. There's also the solely Canarrow one in which Oliver and Sara ring in the new year which, as I wrote above, will be available for three weeks if anyone wants to use it. However, the ideas that are exempt from use are the ones recommended in "Nanda Parbat Wedding", "Arrow and Canary Wedding", and "The First Date" since those ideas have already been taken.**

 **Have a wonderful day everyone.**


End file.
